That's the way I love you
by mangaxgirl
Summary: Tired of waiting to be official with Natsume she ends their 'thing' and dates Ruka. She has the perfect Bf but she misses her badboy, at the Christmas Ball She shows everyone just how much she misses him. Songfic, NXM


**I'm tired and need a head clearer, so here's to my first songfic, hope you like it and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or the song "The Way I Loved You" it's by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Rated T**

**Summery: Mikan recently ended her "thing" with Natsume to go out with Ruka because they were always fighting and Mikan was tired of waiting for Natsume to ask her to be official. Now Mikan has the perfect boyfriend but misses her bad boy, so at the Christmas ball she lets him know how she feels.  
**

**NXM

* * *

**Mikan Sakura 13 years old, walked into the classroom and gave everybody a wide smile.

"Good morning everybody!"

Natsume rolled his eyes as he felt a long hard pang in his heart.

It had been a week sense she left him, well, you couldn't call it leaving him because they were never official. But they had kissed before several times, they used to hug and make jokes, sometimes perverted ones...let's just say they had a 'thing'. But they also had a lot of fights, and they were just crazy. Natsume was heartbroken and had been trying his best to avoid her. He didn't like seeing her with Ruka. Plus he couldn't help but notice Hotaru being a little more snappy at Ruka then before...

His thoughts were broke by Narumi entering the classroom.

"Good morning class!" He cheered as his long blond hair bounced around, "As you all know the Christmas ball is in two days and I have a wonderful surprise!"

(Cricket cricket)

As he expected no one seemed curious at all.

"We are going to have an hour of open mic this year! Won't that be fun!"

This time there was some enthusiasm.

There were shouts of 'Cool!' and 'Okay...'s from the room.

* * *

Class had just ended and Mikan ran up to her blond boyfriend.

"This is so cool!" She smiled brightly. "Are you going to sing Ruka - Pyon?"

"Um, nah I can't sing."

Mikan took his hands and swung them back and fourth. "I bet you can!" She grinned.

_Gross, if I barf I'm aiming it at them. _Natsume thought, jealous about the couple.

"Bye Ruka - Pyon!"

"See you later Mikan." He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the check.

_If that weren't Ruka he'd be dead by now..._

* * *

Later that night Mikan was pulled into Hotarus room.

Inside was Hotaru and Ruka, just standing there.

"We need to talk about something." They said in unison.

* * *

It was the night of the ball and Mikan was ecstatic, not only was there going to be some open mic time but this year they could wear what they want!

She was also a little nervous because certain someones talked her into singing.

Mikan had her hair down with it completely straitened out, it reached her upper waist, and her longish bangs were off to one side. She had on light pink make up that made her brown eyes pop.

Her choice of dress had been a flattering white spaghetti strapped V-neck that tightened under the bust and slightly spread out laying comfortably mid upper leg. She heard a knock on the door and put her shimmering pink ballet flats on.

She opened the door to reveal Ruka wearing a Tux and Hotaru in a pink (yes Hotaru wearing pink) knee length halter dress.

"You guys look great!"

"So do you." Ruka gave Mikan a small smile.

"Yeah, you look really grown up Mikan." And Hotaru actually gave Mikan a smile, a huge sweet friendly smile. Which she soon regretted because Mikan glomped her shortly after.

* * *

"Is Natsume here?" Mikan asked eagerly as they entered the ball room.

"Umm..." Hotaru quietly scanned the crowd looking for the arrogent black cat. "There he is!" She pointed to the far corner.

"Natsume, Natsume!" Mikan waved her hand in the air.

Natsume was wearing a tux also but he only had on the white dress shirt, which wasn't tucked in his pants, a few buttons were undone at the top and the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows.

_That's my Natsume.._ Mikan thought blushing to herself.

Natsume stood their taking in her appearance and quickly looked away to hide his blush. _She's so beautiful, I'm such an idiot._

"Hello kiddies!" Narumi announced. "It's time for open mic, and it seems the first on the list is none other than Ms. Mikan Sakura!"

Natsume smirked, "_Your_ going to _sing?"_

"Shut up you jerk I can sing perfectly fine!" She walked up to Ruka who was a few steps away and whispered. "I just have to say one last time I'm sorry, and thanks for everything."

Ruka just smiled at her and said, "It's fine, i can't help what you feel."

Mikan was grabbed by Hotaru before she could say anything else. "Knock 'em dead Mikan." And the next thing she knew she was on the stage in front of the mic.

* * *

**"Umm, hey everybody...This song is dedicated to..."** She looked away for a minute and took a deep breath. **"Natsume - Kun and Ruka - Pyon."**

Natsumes head shot up as he starred intently at the scared brunette at the front of the room.

With that the music started.

She searched the crowd and found Ruka, everyone noticed this and "awwed" thinking it was going to be a love song, until she started singing.

** He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine...**

She immediately turns away from Ruka and looks Natsume strait in the eye. Everyones just standing there dumfounded except Ruka and Hotaru who are smiling.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

Getting into the song she starts to sway back and forth.

**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable**

She starts using up the stage room walking around.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **

She was now putting every ounce of passion into her singing, dancing around the stage gracefully.

Looking at Ruka shaking her head she sings,

**He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all**

She looks at Nutsume and points to him.

**And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now...**

Tears start filling her eyes as she grips the mike tightly and shuts her eyes.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh**

She opened her eyes and took another deep breath, she finished the rest of the song standing still starring at Natsume singing lightly.

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you..Oh you..**

**I love you...**

Natsume stood there shocked just starring not knowing what to do as a tremendous applause filled the room, people were screaming, jumping and whistling.

Mikan put down the mic and stood there for a few moments starring off into space until something caught her completely off guard knocking away her thoughts.

Natsume ran up on stage right into Mikan, wrapping one arm around her waist he kissed her, the other hand holding her head. She immediately responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waste. They deepened the kiss and their tongues met. They stood like that for a long time, kissing on the stage. Some people feeling confused, others happy, come crying. A few people felt terrible for Ruka but little did they know he was off with a certain Hotaru in a certain closet.

* * *

Later at the Sakura tree:

"I didn't know you could sing polka..." Natsume commented, as he lay his head against the tree resting his eyes.

"Yeah, well I guess I was just embarrassed."

...

There was a long silence until Natsume finally broke it.

"I'm not making the same mistake again." He said as he pulled Mikan onto his chest, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Natsume, I didn't want to leave you, but I was mad and tired of waiting."

"Understandable."

And then, out of no wheres it began to rain, and it quickly went from rain to a down pour.

"Damnit." Natsume grunted.

Mikan just laughed and got up.

"Where are you going Polka?"

"To play." She exclaimed dreamily as she out stretched her arms and spun around.

Natsume ran over to her and tried to pull her under the tree from the rain.

"Play with me Natsume!" Natsume winced at how dirty that sounded but put the thought away quickly.

"You're going to catch a cold!"

"All well!" She giggled and pushed him onto the muddy ground.

Natsume laughed, he laughed and laughed.

"Natsume! You laughed! What is so funny?"

He got up off the ground and pinned her to their tree.

"You know..." He trailed off as he leaned in letting his lips linger on hers. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and smirked.

"I really like you in plaid."

Her eyes widened as she realized she was in a thin, white, cotton dress, in the rain. Her bra and underwear were showing through her clothes.

Before she could do anything Natsume just smirked and asked. "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of corse."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Does that mean I can pick out your underwear?"

...

"NATSUME HYUGA!!!!"

* * *

**The end!! Please review.**


End file.
